1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope utilized in the fields of medicine, biology, and the like and, more particularly, to a microscope having an improved frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microscopes are widely used in various fields, e.g., medicine and biology. A recent microscope of this type must satisfy the following conditions:
(1) it must be a microscope capable of using a wide stage on which a small animal can be placed: PA1 (2) it must be a microscope capable of obtaining a wide operation space so that a sample can be operated by an accessory, e.g., manipulators; PA1 (3) it must be a microscope capable of using a light source system having a wide wavelength band so that it can observe a sample dyed with fluorochromes in a multiple manner; PA1 (4) it must be a microscope having such rigidity that the relative positions of its respective components, e.g., the relative positions of the sample and the objective lens, will not be changed by an external force or an external vibration; and PA1 (5) it must be a microscope satisfying the above conditions (1) to (4) and facilitating operations of its respective components. PA1 an observation optical system having at least an eyepiece unit and an objective lens unit arranged along an optical axis; and PA1 a frame for arranging the observation optical system thereon, the frame having a Y-shaped body, constituted by forming first and second members and a third member located immediately under the optical axis to substantially form a Y shape within an installation surface, and an arm member connected to the Y-shaped body. PA1 an observation optical system having at least an eyepiece unit and an objective lens unit arranged along an optical system; and PA1 a frame having a base body for forming at least two effective spaces around a portion immediately under the optical axis, and an arm member connected to the base body. PA1 an observation optical system having at least an eyepiece unit and an objective lens unit arranged along an optical axis; PA1 a frame for arranging the observation optical system thereon, the frame having a Y-shaped body, constituted by forming a first foot extending along the optical axis, a second foot extending along the optical axis, and a base located immediately under the optical axis to substantially form a Y shape within an installation surface, and an arm member connected to the Y-shaped body and having at least the eyepiece unit and the objective lens unit mounted thereon; PA1 light supply means comprising at least one of transmission light supply means for generating light to be transmitted through a sample and incident light supply means for generating light to be incident on the sample, and arranged on the frame; and PA1 means, arranged on the frame, for performing at least one of light amount control and light control display of the light supply means.
Various types of microscopes have been developed to satisfy the conditions described above.
A conventional microscope will be described with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. More specifically, a microscope 100 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B comprises a frame 110, an observation optical system 120, and an illumination optical system 130. The frame 110 comprises a base body 111 as a rectangular box body and an arm member 112 as an L-shaped cylindrical body. The arm member 112 has a pillar 112A and a horizontal arm 112B. A stage 124 and a stage rest 125 to be described later are arranged on the pillar 112A. The stage rest 125 and the observation optical system 120 is arranged on the horizontal arm 112B.
The base body 111 is placed on an installation surface. The installation surface can be the desktop of a desk in a laboratory. One end of the arm member 112 is connected to the base body 111. Reference numeral 113 denotes a cylinder attachment surface for attaching eyepieces and a lens barrel (neither are shown). Reference numerals 114 denote rubber feet 114 attached to the lower portions of the base body 111.
The observation optical system 120 has at least an eyepiece unit (not shown) comprising eyepieces (not shown) and a lens barrel (not shown), and an objective lens unit 123 comprising a revolver 121 and at least one objective lens 122 detachably attached to the revolver 121.
The eyepiece unit and the objective lens unit 123 are arranged along an imaginary optical axis. The observation optical system 120 has, in addition to the eyepiece unit and the objective lens unit 123, the stage 124 for placing a sample thereon, the stage rest 125 for receiving the stage 124, a vertical driving handle 126, and a focal point fine-adjusting mechanism (not shown). The focal point fine-adjusting mechanism is arranged in the pillar 112A. The observation and illumination optical systems 120 and 130 are mounted on the frame 110.
The illumination optical system 130 comprises insident and transmission light illumination optical systems 131 and 132. The incident light illumination optical system 131 comprises a lamphouse 131A incorporating a light source, and an optical path (not shown). The transmission light illumination optical system 132 comprises a lamphouse 132A incorporating a light source, and an optical path (not shown). The lamphouse 131A for the incident light illumination optical system 131 is arranged at the upper portion of the pillar 112A, and the lamphouse 132A for the transmission light illumination optical system 132 is arranged at the lower portion of the pillar 112A. The optical path for the incident light illumination optical system 131 is formed in the horizontal pillar 112B. The optical path for the transmission light illumination optical system 132 is formed in the base body 111 and the arm 112B.
Observation with this microscope is performed in the following manner. A sample (not shown) is placed on the stage 124. The observer rotates the vertical driving handle 126 with his hands or hand while looking into the eyepieces (not shown), thereby vertically moving the stage 124. Then, the focusing operation with the observation optical system 120 is achieved. In this case, since the stage 124 largely extends toward the observer, the arms of the observer are inevitably placed on the base body 111.
In the conventional microscope having the above arrangement, the base body 111 is rectangular and is supported by a four-points support structure including four rubber beets 114 arranged under four corners of the base body 111. This four-points support structure operates as the weight of the arm member 112 is concentrated on the point of the base body 111 immediately under the pillar 112A. Accordingly, when components, e.g., the lamphouses 131A and 132A are arranged on the arm member 112, a large rotational moment is generated to render the base body 111 unstable.
Since the base body 111 is rectangular, it needs a large installation area. Therefore, a work space needed for operating the sample with an accessory, e.g., manipulators, from the desk and an arrangement space needed for placing various components near the sample are small.